Stuck here Again?
by rawr.ammy
Summary: what will happen when a happy couple goes wrong? And then go on a vacation where a drastic turn takes place? will they stay together? will Inuyasha conquer a poor young married girls heart? Read to find out. Married LEMON lol


Hey guys! Hope youre doing allright. I know im doing great. So this is my first story and it was in inspitarion of a drawing i made that then my boyfriend told me i had to make a story of. This story has lemon in it but somewhere between the second chapter i dont want to make this a one chapter thing but i really dont know what to do with it yet so ill need the comments to help out with the story and know what to do with it. So hope you like it! The main characters are based on true people but the story plot is not true. Just saying its going to be really boring at first. Enjoy!

A Little Bit About the Characters:

Aimie- One of the main characters in the story. She is married to Jonathn a 21 year old man. She has currently been in a 2 year marriage and is living a very happy married life. She is currently 22 years of age and works as a hair stylist at a near by salon. Aimie is a Puertorican girl raised in Puerto Rico for 15 years then moved to florida with her grandparents. Shehad been a orphan all her life untill that day.

Jonathn- The second main character in the story. Married to Aimie, loving husband that has been inlove with Aimie sence they were 14 years old. Proposed to her after 4 years of dating. He currently works as a interperter for the deaf. Both of them move to California after getting married.

Joseito and Elena- Married couple friends of Jonathn sence he was 11, married Elena (Jonathn's cuzin) at the age of 19 and Elena was 16. He is currently 28 years old and Elena is 25. Theyre a happy couple that has a strong friendship with Aimie and Jonathn.

Point of view-

Aimie's point of view will be represented by **bold letters **and will say** A.P.O.V.**

Jonathn's point of view will be represented just like Aimies only it will be written like this: **J.P.O.V.**

The third person point of view will be represented by **3.P.O.V.**

Thoughts will be represented _**'**__ this is how it will be represented ' _

BTW- I will warn when theres lemon.

This is just to help out in the reading. Enjoy!

**A.P.O.V.**

I walk in through the door, tired after standing all the day on my feet at work. I take off my shoes and close the door behind me taking a glance at the clock "5:56 p.m.". Walking through the hall way i make my way up the stairs up the stairs. I walk in to the room looking at the floor as i walk slowly onto the bed. My husband was still at work and would be heading home soon."I have to take a quick shower and make some food for him for when he gets home." I grab my towel and head in to the shower.

Ten minutes later!

I walk out of the shower, i pop my hand in my drawer and take out a t-shirt, some shorts, a thong and a nice bra. I put them on and also put on some socks. I comb my hair and brush it until its nice and wavy. I stretch and head downstairsto start cooking.

**J.P.O.V.**

Driving down the main street i turn of the radio and look at the time on the digital clock on it. "6:42, dang i wanna get home already... how come this always happens when im minutes away?" I laugh and in that moment the phone rings, i read the contact name and it says Joseito, i pick it up.  
-"Hey man!"

-"Hey Jonathn whats up?"

-"Nuthing much driving on my way home. What about you?"

-" oh nothing me and Elenita bought a new movie and i was just wondering if we could come over like at 8?"

-"ohh i see. You'd have to let me talk to Aimie and call you back"

-"Alright thats me and tell me what she says"

-"Alright ill call you then. Bye."

-"Bye"

I turn left and after going down a couple of houses then turn right on to the driveway and park the car. I turn it off, grab my suitcase and head towards the house.

I open the door to the house and look down at the floor as I step in moving some of Aimie's shoes to the side. I set my jacket on the hanger and take off my shoes setting them aside. I close the door and in that moment I smell it... FOOD! I run to the kitchen looking for the food that smells like potatoes and chicken. I look in the kitchen and find nothing but clean dishes. "Dammit! But I'm really hungry..." my stomach growls. My face turns In to a pout as I walk up the stairs and open the bedroom door.

-"Hey honey!" I hear Aimie speak to me.

-"oh, hey baby."

-"here's your food boo, I brought it up here because I knew you'd be tired."

My eyes shine up and glisten at the sight of food. "... you … made me... FOOOOOOOD!"

**A.P.O.V.**

I see my husband jump up in the air on to the bed and devour the plate next to him, I smile at the sight of a happy husband I actually laugh a little at the comment that ran through my head. "so I see you like to chupa la papa" (chupa la papa means suck the potato in Spanish). He looks at me with a bright smile on his face...with a piece of chicken in his mouth "why don't you chupa mi papa?" (means suck my potato...yes it means that).

We both laugh at the comment when he shortly stops laughing and says "i was serious though..."he swallows the last piece of his food. I glare at him with my evil eyes, (something looking like this -_- lol ) smack the back of his head and say "no, now go clean your dishes". He puts on his puppy dog eyes and gets up and starts walking towards the stairs as I sight and tell him "I'll set up the shower for you don't take too long!" He looks back at me with the brightest eyes and widest smile nodding to the point his neck pops and he has to pop it back in place and runs down the stairs. I walk in to the bathroom and seconds later I hear 4 big thuds and a plate falling followed by a "I'm okay". I simply laugh and start to set up the shower.

I hear him walking up the stairs, looking back I notice he is already half undressed. He walks in to the bathroom, and shuts the door behind us getting fully naked and stepping in to the shower. I open the door and am about to step out when he opens the curtains and says "aren't you going to take a shower with me?" I look back at him "i already took one before you got here". "oh, okay but you have to take one with me tomorrow" he says giving me that playful look. "well okay ill take one with you tomorrow" I smile warmly at him. "YAAY!..." he clears his throat "i mean cool" he closes the curtains and continues taking a shower.

I walk out and lie down on the bed thinking about when we were younger and always wanted to be together. How happy I was when he proposed to me and how happy I was now! I had always loved him from the moment we met. Never got the guts to tell him until I found out he had a crush on me from the first time he saw me. Wondering in my thoughts minutes fly by until I hear Jonathn's phone ring on the table. I reach out and look at the screen, it reads "Joseito" I pick up the call.

-"Hewwow?"

-" Well you're definitely not Jonathn!" he laughs " Hey Aimie! Wheres Jonathn?"

-" oh hes taking a shower"

-"so, did he ask you yet?"

-"Ask me what?!"

-" What a vagina ! He forgot! I asked him if we could come over to see a movie and he never answered me, told me he had to ask you!"

-I laugh "Yeah sounds like Jona alright! Yeah sure you guys can come over. At what time though?"

-"Like around eight"

-" oh okay should I order pizza?"

-" sure why not? See you later then?"

-"Definitely! Talk ta' ya' later then! Bye bye!"

-"m'kay. Later! Bye."

Call ends. I put his phone down at the desk look at the time ' 7:28 ' when he walks out of the shower.

"that was good!" I giggle a little and give him his clothing from the drawer. " It would've been better if you were there!" he puts on his boxers. I go up to him and wrap my arms around his neck standing on my tippie toes to reach him and kiss him. I let go of him and give him his clothes so he can get dressed.

_****PARTIAL LEMON****_

**J.P.O.V.**

I see her bend down and take the opportunity to spank her nice and hard on her left butt cheek leaving my hand on her round ass and then I hear her say "Hey! Hands off mister!". I smirk at her "But babe..." I move my hand down and rub her pussy over the thin shorts she was wearing. "boo... s-s-stop" she stood up and put the clothes in the hamper. "Come on babe" I grind on her ass and grab her tits from the front and give them a little squeeze. She grabs my hands "ah... boo stop it ! we...we gotta get ready..." I arch my brow in confusion " ready for what?" . She turns her head "joseito and elena are coming over". Suddenly I realize "oh yeah that's who you were talking too... but that's okay we got until 8 that gives me just enough time to play a little". I pick her up and lie down on the bed with her on top of me "hmm... what to do first?" I roll over lying down on top of her. I hold her hands up with one of my hands and take off her pants surprised to find not a pantie but a thong. "mmm... were you planing this?" She blushes, I know she didn't, but she'll love it. I lick my fingers and rub her little nice and quite wet pussy. I see her move around and breathe deeply hissing a little bit. I rub her harder and faster until she is very wet her sweet juices covering my hand. "You like that?" She closed her eyes shut and squirmed a little "Mhhm..." I smirked at her reply. "Good" I let her hands go and take off her thong "just wait and see what I have in store for you". I take two fingers and thrust them in her hard, hearing the sweet sound that is her moan. And in that moment...

**Ding-Dong**!

"Dammit!" I take my fingers back lick off all of the juices from my hand and give her back her clothes. Help her get dressed and follow a blushing girl walking down the stairs. When she goes to open the door I smack her butt again.


End file.
